


Eldritch

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: (insert evil laugh), -naruto, AND SHISUI, Actually Please Do, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Namizake Minato, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Depression, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Forced Abortion, Good Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Infidelity, Insane Uchiha Sasuke, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Obsessive Behavior, Oh My God, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Underage Drinking, Uzumaki Kushina Bashing, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, WTF, What Have I Done, What-If, Wow, and a bit more, and kushina, and root, but it /can/ be interpreted, except Danzo, fuck danzo, fugaku focuses on sasuke instead which makes sasuke pissed, goddamn it kyuubi, i never really liked her, it's not like he was in canon, itachi is actually an important character later on, itachi just wants to help everybody, kakashi just wants to read his porn, kushina you slut, minato won't take kushina's shit, mostly - Freeform, no true pairings, okay then, sakura might be a bitch, sasuke has no presence, sasuke isn't a dick, smart uchiha sasuke, so delightfully creepy, so like, sorry about that, sorry for all the tags, stop trying to make this even worse, that needs to be a tag, the ones where Naruto gets unhealthily obsessed with someone is the best, this is everyones fault, you might find some references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto eventually just fucking shattered. All the loneliness and pressure got to be too much. The rest of the cast has to face the consequences and pick up the slack for once.Meanwhile, Minato has his own problems.





	1. Prologue

Naruto had to deal with it every day. Being ignored, lonely. Maybe his team never noticed. And it  _hurt_ ; It hurt  _so much_. After all he has done, this is what he gets? Even Sakura, his crush, never really looked his way. Kakashi didn't even take the time, being too busy. Sasuke was the only one, but his coal eyes were filled with disdain. Was this the price of being a Jinchuriki? The sheer pain of being alone? Naruto didn't know if he could take it any longer.

Even yesterday, his sensei had asked them to sign a sheet for the Chuunin exams and-  _really?_ Was he this blind before? Kakashi focused on Sasuke, and so did Sakura. Naruto was just the dumbass, a joke.

Why? Why did they ignore him? He was lonely, just wanting  _something._  Was it selfish? To want someone? To want love? A voice scoffed past his thoughts. _Love?_ What _love?_  He doesn't deserve it. No. Not at all. He was a monster, right? Mizuki said it, the villagers said it, Kushina said it. Why would they lie? They wouldn't. Hopefully.

It was crazy to assume anyone would take his feelings into consideration. He was an outcast, not ever seeming to fit in with the aspiring genin. But that's okay, he still had Sasuke, even if the Uchiha didn't know that yet. So Sasuke was his 'enemy', big deal. It didn't change anything. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," someone had told him when he was young and naive. He now knew why, since he's learned his lesson.

Soon or later, he would have to come face to face with himself. Today was that day, even if he dreaded it. This was what he - even if the odds were against him - had been waiting for. With quiet ticks and tocks from the broken clock on his wall, violet eyes slowly slid shut. Hopefully, he would come out of this unscathed.

When he opened his eyes, though, a horrid sight greeted him. Crows flocked a bloated body that could be considered him with it's murky, blonde hair and dull eyes. Its neck was bent and twisted at awkward angles. Blood pooled around it. 

The only thing? It blinked.

* * *

 

How this started was a mystery, even to him. He was having a  _perfectly normal_  week until his rival showed up. Sasuke was an arrogant sonuvabitch, similar to all Uchiha. That was fine, he was used to it by now. 

It was confusing. Why was he used to it when he wasn't with his own mother? Maybe this was all a lie, an illusion meant to trap him. The villagers ignore him, he doesn't have anyone to cry to when he was lonely and left in the dark and everyone despises him. Yes, that was why. It all made sense, now. This was the reason for all his suffering; It had to be. There was no other plausible explanation. That is... unless this all real. 

He winced when Sasuke looked over at him with a sharp glare, frowning. That's when he noticed the crescents carved into his palms. His hands fell limp at his sides. "What?" he called out. "Not gonna say anything to the idiot?" The Uchiha ignored him in favour of his head turning to see their last teammate finally arrive after three hours of waiting. Naruto grimaced before a faux smile fitted onto his face. 

Sakura greeted Sasuke before staring at Naruto for a second. She looked away after a moment.  _Of course,_  he thought bitterly. This was a normal occurrence. "Where's sensei?" her eyebrow twitched. She was annoyed at Kakashi's absence, just like the rest of them. 

"Well-" Naruto said, only to be cut off. 

"I wasn't asking you," Sakura responded cruelly, waving him off. Naruto inhaled slowly, internally _crushing, bashing_ and _smothering_ the pure fury boiling in his veins.  ** _Strike one_** , a rumbling voice in his head exclaimed gleefully.  ** _The girl's going to get it_**. 

If you looked closely enough, you could see the blondes lip curl in anger and disgust. 

Then he saw a puff of smoke. "Hey..." their sensei trailed off when he saw the looks he was given.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina you slut  
> Also, Kakashi just doesn't want to be blamed ;(  
> Blame it on Kakashi.  
> I have never written smut before, so it will probably suck.  
> Read the tAGS.

Late. That was a word Kakashi was very familiar with. Yes, he was always late. And yes, he had a reason to be. No matter what anyone claimed, he wouldn't tell a soul where he went. After the Obito incident, nothing was the same. It had felt like a piece of him was twisted in a grotesque form of  _ObitoObitoObito_ \- and maybe that piece was like that. Maybe that was why he stood before three genin as their sensei and blamed Rin for all this madness.

Sure, Minto was probably shaking his head in disappointment at Kakashi from the Shinigami's stomach and Obito was most likely going on a rant about all the horrible things Kakashi has done,  _but_ \- it wasn't his fault.

None of this was his fault. He didn't kill Rin, she did that to herself by throwing her body in front of his Chidori. He most definitely didn't kill Obito as the Uchiha was crushed by rocks. Minato nearly died by sealing the Kyuubi within his sons gut like an absolute moron. Of course, don't forget Danzo. That asshole deserved it, though.

When he looked into Naruto's eyes, they were like a void. A violet void. Blank, that's what they were. Light didn't even reflect off them, which was getting close to eerie. The Hatake clapped his hands loudly, garnering their attention. "Okay- stop glaring at me like that, you brats- why would you not join the Chunin exams, Naruto?" he finally asked before pausing for a moment. "You know what? Nevermind. Don't answer that."

Naruto twitched in annoyance at Kakashi's antics. That's... odd. Not suspicious at all. He nodded at his thoughts, ignoring the rumbling voice that seemed to be getting louder.  ** _Strike two!_**  It laughed maniacally. _**Scarecrow doesn't have a clue and Shukaku is coming for you!**  _He rubbed his eyes tiredly as it kept whispering fervently about someone named Shukaku.  _Shut up,_  he thought, hoping it would stop the noise. It didn't work.

 _ **Shukaku, I'm going to rip your pitiful head off and make all the other Bijuu watch!**  _Bijuu? What were Bijuu? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tuned out Kakashi's rambling about some bullshit he deems 'teamwork.'  _Bijuu?_  he thought, hoping it would answer. He already knew it wouldn't work as it had never payed him any attention. Naruto could always just go to a library. He shrugged languidly, continuing to stare at Kakashi (who looked uneasy.) Naruto didn't blame him. After all, who would? He was a monster, they had a right to be anxious and afraid.

Everyone was, except Sasuke. Why? Why wasn't Sasuke scared of him? It didn't make sense and made his head hurt. Nails dug their way into his arms before he realized it was his. He let go of his arms and took a moment to let it sink in.

_Someone wasn't scared of him._

* * *

 

The days following after that, most noticed an abrupt change in Naruto. He seemed to follow Sasuke everywhere the Uchiha went. The Chunin exams were steadily approaching and everyone seemed tense, on edge, as if waiting for something to happen. Naruto didn't notice.

Kushina supposed that little brat was finally good at something. Following Sasuke around like a lost puppy was shocking. It suited him.  _Weird_ , she thought, but she shouldn't be thinking of her son when she was making out with another man. A man that wasn't her husband. Adrenaline and excitement rushed through her veins as he finally got to pulling off her bra.  _Yes._

Kushina moaned softly as he left kisses down her jaw and collarbone. He was good at this. Her hands went to his hair as she dragged her hands through it. He smirked, groping her right breast gently, rolling his thumb over the nipple. She inhaled sharply, arousal making her wet. When he finally got to pulling off his pants, she blocked him from grabbing a condom. "I want to feel your cum inside me," she explained when he gave her a questioning look, spreading her legs on the bed. He took no time in grabbing her thighs and lifting them over his shoulders. He gave her one last questioning glance before spreading the lube on his shaft and immediately pushing in. She moaned louder, bucking her hips slightly. 

He kept a steady pace for a while before Kushina asked one question. "Deeper!" she gasped. He pulled her closer and slammed his cock deep inside her. He hit a spot that made her eyes roll into the back of her head and cheeks flush crimson. He kept going until his balls tightened. Before he fully pulled out, her walls tightened. "Don't!" 

He pushed fully back in, finally cumming with a deep groan right when she did. Cum dripped down her leg. Kushina panted as he lied beside her. "That was amazing," she kissed him. "We can do it again some time if you want to." 

"Sure," he agreed. "But my sensei wants me to meet with the team tomorrow, so maybe later." 

She grinned mischievously, "Up for another round?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rEAD THe TAGs  
> This is where dark Minato comes in.  
> Yeah, and there goes Kushina.  
> Bye.  
> Sorry for the OOC and the weird end with Minato.  
> He likes them, but is cruel to anyone who does him wrong if that helps anything.

Minato was a lovely man. Well, that's what everyone said. When they first addressed him as such, he had almost laughed in their face. _Lovely?_ What a fucking joke. He killed _thousands_ of men within _seconds_ during the war, and the villagers had the gall to say he was lovely? Pitiful. Is this really the village he had been born into? His wife was cheating on him with a _child_ , the Uchiha were acting suspicious, and the cherry right on top was what the villagers were doing to his son. Excluding him from playing games with the other children, putting him on a genin team with an abusive fangirl and a broody Uchiha, neglecting and ignoring him? Seriously? Dear Kami, he didn't think it could get any worse.

Sadly, it could. "I'm pregnant..." Kushina said, rubbing her stomach fondly. The only reason Minato was pissed? They hadn't had sex in a year. His eye twitched subtly.

"Really?" he asked, pretending to be excited. Kushina nodded happily. His expression grew dark. Was she really happy about having a child with a fresh genin who was _twelve_? "You bitch," he hissed, standing up and slamming a fist on the Hokage's desk. It cracked under the pressure. Kushina flinched back, staring at him with terror. He loved that look on her face. The one of complete and utter submission. She would soon learn her place. He smiled, waves of rage pouring off his expression that would have shown pure delight in another situation.

"You filthy whore-" he grabbed her by the face harshly and _squeezed. "_ Just what I'd expect from a bitch like you. He was _twelve_ , Kushina! Our own son is that age and you're going to sleep around with a _child_ of all things? The least you could do was get pregnant and looked where we are now!" he breathed in and out slowly to calm himself. "You're getting an abortion," he said calmly, looking away. He could stand to look at her face. He heard her voice crack.

"W-what? M-my baby- no!" she stuttered, taking small steps backward. His arm shot out and a tri-shaped kunai flew out of his sleeve and pinned her to the door. He could hear her murmuring things like ' _no, please my poor baby- you can't do this, you'll get in trouble-'_ he snickered loudly.

"Get in trouble? I'm the Yondaime, I can't get in trouble. Besides, no one will know it was me. According to them, I'm a _lovely_ man." He squatted down in front of her, hand splaying across her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears of terror. 

"What are you going to do? Slit my throat? Decapitate me? I dare you," she growled, hand inching toward her leg. Minato tsk'ed, nails digging into her stomach dangerously. 

"Now now, no need to fight," he drawled, blood dripping from the wound he made. "It will only hurt for a second..." He stood back up, foot bashing against her stomach multiple times in quick succession. Blood seeped onto the floor between her legs as she gasped in pain, trying to muffle her screams.

" _Nonononono- stop, please- nono- my baby- please forgive me-_!" she mumbled, eyes darting anywhere but his face. Icy blue eyes narrowed at her coldly. 

"Get up," he said, foot pressing against her now flat stomach. She shook her head, eyes getting distant. "You want to be a dirty pedophile? You can be one in the streets. Get out of my office and never step foot in here again."

She stumbled up, blood dripping from her mouth and legs. Her red hair seemed duller as she staggered out of the door. "You can come out now," Minato pointed out. 

Behind him, someone with an orange mask swirled into reality. "I always knew you were cruel, Minato-sensei, but don't you think this is a bit much?" He gestured to all the red liquid in the office. Minato shrugged.

"The ANBU will clean it up. Fortunately," he dragged a hand through his spiky hair in exasperation. "They know not to question me from past experiences." The man with an orange mask tilted his head.

"Well, how's Naruto doing?" It was a simple question, really, but how was Minato going to tell him about how the young blonde was being treated? 

"Not too well, actually," there was a small moment where he contemplated if he should tell them. "He's being neglected and ignored by nearly everyone except that one Uchiha kid. What's his name? Daisuke? Sauce flay? Sasuke? Yeah, Sasuke."

The man slapped a hand against his masked forehead. "Goddamn it, Minato. You're the Hokage, you can just tell them to fuck off or something. Why didn't you think of this before?"

"The council's on my ass about every single thing I do, Root is still alive somewhere even though Danzo is dead, the Uchiha clan - oh for Kami's sake - is being suspicious for whatever reason they have, Kushina just got pregnant - now she isn't -, and I have to deal with the Akatsuki before they decide to kidnap my son. Is that good enough of a reason to be too distracted to remember, Obito?"

Obito let out a strangled laugh. "And I thought I had weight on my shoulders! I'm supposed to be dead, Minato-sensei. Look at you! You're still strong, and- and I'm still pitying my own situation. Okay, yeah, Rin is dead, get over it. It's been nearly 13 years and I'm still on about her death!"

Minato looked him over before pulling him into a hug. "It's okay to grieve every once in a while. _Not everyone can be a hero in their own story_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter??  
> well, now I need to see if there's an insane Uchiha Sasuke tag.  
> Poor Naruto,,, no one knows what happened to him.

Sasuke stalked forward, grabbing Naruto's collar. The blonde had been following him around all day and it was getting quite annoying. "What do you want?" he asked. Naruto just stared at Sasuke with a cheeky grin, but his eyes said otherwise. Naruto's feet lifted off the floor as Sasuke jerked the collar of his shirt to his height. "Answer me!"

The only response he got was a sinister smile with all teeth. "Oh? So now you want to talk to the idiot? How surprising," he murmured. Sasuke blinked and let him go. 

"What?" Naruto's nails dug into his arms. Sasuke flinched back in pain. Crescents were carved into his arms, blood trickling down. The Uchiha cursed, hand wiping the liquid off. What was Naruto thinking? "The fuck-?" he muttered.

A short and abrupt laugh interrupted his statement. It was his. And it had an edge of hysteria to it.

He forgot that anyone within Naruto's presence for longer than a certain time period went clinically insane.

* * *

 

This wasn't normal. Sasuke was a hysteric mess, Sakura was freaking out, and Naruto wasn't moving from the blood puddle he lay in.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-_  Kakashi started sweating nervously. First things first, find out what the actual fuck happened while he was at the Memorial Stone. "Uh," he started. "Is he okay?" his arms gestured to the bloody blonde. Sakura scoffed at him. 

"Forget that idiot! Look at Sasuke-kun! He's talking and laughing to himself like a crank!" Crank? That's all she could come up with? Kakashi could nearly laugh. This team really was screwed for the Chunin Exams. Definitely screwed.

He sighed in resignation, realizing nothing was going to fix this. "Is Naruto dead?" Sakura burst out laughing.  _Wow_ , okay, that was rude.

"Dead? Of course not! Do you think that monster can die so easily?" she kicked the body with a foot to prove her point. The Uzumaki's body twitched slightly. Kakashi let out a breath of relief. Minato wouldn't kill him for this.

-

Kushina cried in horror.  _No_ , this couldn't be happening! She had no home and had a dead baby and everything seemed to be falling apart-  _wait_. She could just manipulate Naruto with the temptation of seduction...  _Stop_ , she told herself.  _Not yet. Minato probably had his eye on her_.

She stumbled through alleyways and behind houses to avoid humiliation. If anyone saw her like this, she would actually end her life. This didn't seem real. How could she let it get to this? If only she was a little more subtle, maybe if she didn't confess, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. The red-head would still be having an affair with the genin boy and her husband wouldn't have known. Now? She was wondering through Konoha in a tattered kimono and dried blood on her legs and mouth with a dead baby in her womb. Not the best idealistic day.

She was heartbroken but also dismayed. No more affairs and no more being excited about being pregnant. Tears dripped down her cheeks, wetting her smudged makeup.  _No more Minato_. That might have been the worst thing about this. She loved Minato, she tried to convince herself. 

After walking for a while, she spotted someone leaning against a brick wall. She took a look around where she found herself. The Redlight District. Just great.

"Hey," she called out. The persons head turned toward her. They made a questioning sound. "Where exactly are we?"

"Behind the Hoshi Casino, why?" their voice was soft and scratchy. Kushina liked that.

...How irritating. 

"No reason! I just got little lost is all," she waved their question off. "What are you doing here?" she shot back.

"I always spend my days here," the tone they used said they were uninterested in the conversation. Well, Kushina always did wonder what someone's brain looked like.

She lunged forward, background blurring as her nails came in contact with eyeballs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kushina has consequences for her actions.  
> sasuke hates his life.  
> minato loves his life.  
> everything is just great.  
> sorry for the terrible art.

Sasuke hated his father. He hated his brother and he hated his mother. Being put on a pedestal - practically worshipped - made him despise it. If he had to choose, none of this could have happened. 

Okay, yeah, he had no presence, get over it. Of course, Fugaku, his father, did not just  _get over it_. Itachi was left alone, Mikoto just ignored the pink elephant in the room, and Sasuke just wanted to leave. 

' _A family meeting_ ,' Fugaku had said. ' _Bonding_ ,' Mikoto had smiled.  _Lies_ , they were all filthy, traitorous lies. It made Sasuke crinkle his nose in disgust. What the fuck was wrong with his family if they had to manipulate him? Well, if he counted, many, many things. 

According to Itachi, Sasuke could be a top-notch shinobi when he got older. The younger brother didn't want to be top-notched. He didn't want to be noticed in the first place. A normal life was all he craved. That was the only thing he couldn't have. Sasuke shifted, staring at his father who sat across from him. 

"Well?" he asked, uneasy with the disapproving glare Mikoto shot him. "What is it you called me here for?" he tried to be more courteous and polite. It didn't seem to work. Itachi still looked stoic, indifferent, but Sasuke knew better. He knew his brother better than anyone. It was a facade the older sibling wore from countless brutal missions that he had to create a metaphorical mask to endure them.

Sad, really. So much potential being wasted. Sasuke probably shouldn't be pitying them both. Honestly, though? he was. Both of the brothers were pressured, Uchiha or not. Mikoto was just as bad as Fugaku, no matter what anybody claimed. She disregarded the fact that her children were slowly breaking under the weight of expectations. 

They  _had_  to become shinobi, they  _had_  to represent the Uchiha in a positive way, they _had_  to choose the clan over the village, they  _had_  to blah blah blah. Sasuke abhorred his parents, in conclusion. 

He wasn't a pawn for them to use. He wasn't an object, damn it! He had a mind, he had a heart, he was a living thing! He had no presence, big- _fucking_ -deal, right? That meant he could be a master of infiltration, he didn't want that.

He wanted to be fast, faster than the Yondaime, faster than anything, but he couldn't. His parents would refuse, saying it to be foolish. 

One could always dream. 

And one could always do it behind their parents' backs.

Sasuke grinned malevolently behind the hair covering his face.

* * *

 

"Kushina Uzumaki, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison for First Degree Murder. How do you plea?" Minato clasped his hands in front of him, tilting his head to the side. Icy blue eyes assessed the blood splattered on her apathetically. To think he had some hope. Ah, how disappointing. "Well?" he asked again after she was still silent, albeit impatiently.

Council members Koharu and Homura stayed quiet throughout the whole scenario. Minato knew they were thinking about how mad this was. 

"Guilty," Kushina looked at the floor, eyes wide with unveiled horror at her statement. The Yondaime nodded briefly and two ANBU appeared behind her, shackles chaining her arms behind her. They were chakra restricting handcuffs. 

Kushina struggled, trying to get out of their grip. "You can't do this to me! I'm your wife, aren't I?" her voice increased in volume, desperation filling her eyes. "I will do anything! Please don't leave me like this."

Minato took a moment to think about it... "Anything?" he trailed off, cheeks reddening. Kushina nodded frantically, looking at her captors. 

"Anything," she agreed, hope leaking from her voice. She rubbed her thighs together, lashes falling over her eyes.

Minato threw his head back and blatantly  _cackled_. "Oh my Kami, you really are a slut," he breathed out before waving a hand at the ANBU. 

"Take her away."

Inhumane screeches came from Kushina's mouth. "You will pay for this!" she screamed. "I will rip off your head and stick it on a pike!"

He just smiled innocently, "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
